<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man by Jae_Joomun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808161">Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Joomun/pseuds/Jae_Joomun'>Jae_Joomun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Trying His Best, Min Yoongi | Suga is a Mess, Minor Violence, Oblivious Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Red-Haired Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Slow Burn, Sope Week 2020, Violence, fanboy hoseok, potential angst, superhero, yoongi IS spiderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Joomun/pseuds/Jae_Joomun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi had a secret, well, he had two. He had a crush on popular boy Jung Hoseok, a boy than never failed to charm him with his bright red hair and heart shaped smile. His other secret? Soft boy Yoongi was none other than Spider-Man, Hoseok’s greatest hero. He had to listen to Hoseok talk about him, and what could he do? Nothing so he just freaked out on his own. Who would’ve thought that their Friendly, neighbourhood Spider-Man was just a shy teenage boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOPE WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch out!” Yoongi yelled as he swung above the buildings, swinging over the crowded pavement, feet dangerously too close to kicking someone in the head as he chased after the man he just saw robbing a store. He clung onto the dangling web with one hand and shot with the other, the sticky web encasing the thief in an unbreakable trap. Yoongi was exhausted the second his feet touched the ground, breathing heavily behind the mask that contained his identity. He had a higher stamina then he ever had but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be tired, he had chased that guy for a long time now, having to dodge pedestrians, using his core strength to pull himself on his webs, relying on the sturdiness of the buildings he clung to for him to swing through the air. He ran over to the thief as soon as he landed and grabbed the squirming man from the ground, ripping the cash from him, “stealing is wrong idiot” he said as he dragged him over to the police across the street and passed them the cash too.<br/>However, just as he was about to say something, his watch beeped on his wrist, his alarm going off. <br/>“Shit! I’m late!” He exclaimed and within seconds, he was high above the city. He was late for school and he was still in his suit! <br/>He swung back to the apartment he shared with his aunt and threw himself through the window, tumbling but he landed on his feet at the end. Luckily his aunt had already left for school. He undressed from his suit and chucked it into his closet, grabbing out a pair of black skinny jeans, tugging them over his pale, thin legs, soon followed by a baggy pink jumper with a dumb math joke on it. It was his all time favourite jumper, okay? He didn’t even bother fixing his hair, just quickly dabbed concealer over the throbbing bruise on his cheek. There was no cool story to that bruise, he had missed a turn and had swung right into a sign during the chase, it was embarrassing and his cheeks flushed red at the thought. He grabbed his rucksack and rushed out of his room, shoving his web shooters in there as he ran, not having had time to get rid of those but he also always kept at least one on him just in case something happened, even if he could naturally shoot it from his wrists if he ever needed it. <br/>He ran out of the door and grabbed his bike, moving so fast that he stumbled over his feet. He clambered on and pedalled as fast as his exhausted legs could carry him until he saw the school building in the distance. He was so exhausted already and the day was only just starting. Maybe this superhero stuff wasn’t for him after all. </p><p>How did Yoongi become a superhero? Well, honestly, the whole thing was still so blurred for Yoongi too. His biology class had gone on a trip to study different animals in recreated habitats to conduct an experiment to see if they reacted to things any different in a manufactured habitat. Yoongi had been at the back of the group, he didn’t really have that many friends, none in that specific class anyway. And he was too shy to really talk to anyone, he just kept to himself. He had picked up a small spider, watching it roam over his fingers with a small smile tugging on his pink lips, slowly turning his hand to let it walk but it had managed to slip into the sleeve of his jumper and before Yoongi managed to get it out, he felt a nip. The spider had bit him and he thought that it would be okay, he had no idea that the spider was radioactive. He quickly put the spider back in the miniature enclosure that had been built for it. He had gone on with his day just like normal, admiring the smiling red haired boy from a distance, listening to the teacher explain different things with intrigue, a small smile on his face. He loved science. Everything had been fine, until Yoongi woke up the next morning. He knew something was off and it was confirmed as soon as he reached his hand over to grab his phone but it was out of his reach. He remembered wanting to have it come to him and the next thing he knew, webs shot out of his wrist and attached to his phone. Yoongi had panicked so much that he ended up throwing it across the room with a panicked yell. Things developed from that morning and Yoongi realised the radioactive spider bite has mutated his DNA, causing him to become some sort of mutant with superhuman strength, speed, and agility along with the ability to cling to walls and shoot webs from his wrists! He had developed a machine at some point, which used the webs from his wrist mixed with some web fluid he had designed himself between classes, creating a stronger web shooter with more stable webs. </p><p>He rushed down the school hallways, tripping over his feet which caused him to stumble a few times, cursing in his head at this stupid superhero thing, claiming that he wouldn’t continue. He wasn’t doing anything much more than the damned police could do so there was no point! However, he soon stopped thinking about that as he heard the familiar sunshine voice and red hair of Hoseok, his cheeks instantly heating to a pink hue and his eyes casted on the ground, widening as he heard what he was talking about. </p><p>“Did you guys see Spider-Man this morning?” Hoseok said to his friend, Namjoon, as they walked towards their chemistry classroom. “He was so cool! I was grabbing breakfast at that little cafe on the corner when he swung over me and caught that thief, he was so cool” Hoseok continued to gush over the superhero as he walked, causing Yoongi’s cheeks to flush. Hoseok thought Yoongi was cool, well, at least the hidden part of him. Maybe the superhero stuff wasn’t so bad.. <br/>Yoongi had a confident smile on his face, Jung Hoseok was talking about him in a good way! It definitely boosted his ego and helped his confidence a lot, bringing it back from almost nothing to soaring in the clouds, he even had a light giggle of excitement dance from his mouth. Sure, Hoseok didn’t necessarily know that Yoongi was Spiderman but it still filled him with a happy feeling. He was glad to know that people actually did like Spiderman. <br/>However, the smile fell from his face as he noticed that Namjoon and Hoseok were looking at him and his cheeks flushed red as he looked back down at the ground, not knowing what to say to them as they looked at him so he decided it was best to just stay silent and say nothing at all, preventing any chance of him embarrassing himself. One day he would get the confidence but today was not that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw // violence , guns , blood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long guys! Hopefully chapter 3 will be coming sooner!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok and Namjoon smiled at the flushed boy and it only made Yoongi’s heart flutter more. Hoseok and Namjoon were kind people, even if they were popular, they rarely picked on anyone. That’s one of the reasons that they were so popular, they were just so nice to everyone that people couldn’t help but get along with them. <br/>Yoongi smiled at his feet as the taller males walked passed him, feeling his cheeks continue to burn as he remembered how highly Hoseok had spoken about his other side, it made him flustered even if Hoseok didn’t know he was talking about him. <br/>A loud ringing broke Yoongi from his daze and he squeaked, running off towards his classroom. He was relieved to see that he beat the teacher so he quickly rushed over, sitting down next to his best friend, Seokjin, really, he was his only friend. </p><p>“You were almost late, again” Jin said as Yoongi slid into the chair beside him, the older reaching over to smooth down Yoongi’s hair, the smaller shoving him off with a scoff followed by a laugh. </p><p>“Really? I wasn’t aware” Yoongi said with sarcasm, dripping from his tone, a bright, gummy smile on his lips as he looked up at Jin. </p><p>“Brat” Jin laughed and shoved Yoongi lightly, glad that they had the kind of friendship where they could joke around with each other. Yoongi was about to respond again but the teacher walked in so his attention instantly turned to the teacher. It was chemistry, his favourite lesson so he just smiled, taking notes through the entire lesson. </p><p>The lesson went by quickly, it always did and Yoongi hated that, he wished he could stay in chemistry all day, especially since his next lesson was PE. Even with superpowers, he hated sport, especially in PE, maybe he would be okay with basketball, at least he had some experience in that but no, they were currently playing volleyball and Yoongi just so happened to be on the team against the sport fanatics. Dread was definitely the word he was looking for. Especially since Seokjin wouldn’t be there with him.</p><p>Getting changed itself was a hassle, the changing rooms were always so busy, friends being loud, chatter coming from all different directions as he focused on just getting himself changed without drawing attention to himself. Bruises littered his pale skin, a reminder of the fights he had been involved in, ranging from newer, deep purple marks to week old, yellowing ones. So he had to be quick in getting changed before anyone could notice them. He got changed into a simple baggy, long sleeved shirt and a pair of leggings, slipping on his trainers before heading into the gym, his head down to try and avoid the looks of everyone else that crowded the room. </p><p>“Alright! Into the same teams as last lesson! Either side of the net” the coach yelled out, voice easily filling the large room and it made Yoongi flinch a little from the suddenness of it but he just silently walked to his team, standing in the back row, looking over at the other team, his eyes automatically falling onto the redhead that stood towards the front of that side, a blindingly bright smile on his face. <br/>The loud blaring of the whistle finally tore his eyes away from the beautiful boy and the the ball that was being hit over the net, flying straight towards him, his instincts quickly kicked in as he saw it about to fall to the floor and he dove forward, getting his hands under the ball, digging it upwards, back into the air. However, that meant he fell to the floor, only hearing the squeak of shoes running around the court, the ball colliding with skin as someone cheered as it hit the ground on the other side. Yoongi finally pushed himself back up from the floor, it hadn’t hurt him, he just hadn’t wanted to get back up and look at everyone after his sudden move. </p><p>The game continued like that for a while, and Yoongi surprisingly found himself having fun after a bit of time, until the second set began. <br/>The ball was served up from the other side by Daehyun, well known as one of the strongest people in the school, and he wasn’t exactly the kindest either. <br/>He had served before the whistle and Yoongi, once again, had been staring at the gorgeous redhead, and his senses hadn’t been able to catch up on time this turn and the ball hit him straight in the face. He squeaked and fell to the floor from the impact, not being able to stop the tears as the blood began to squirt from his nose. He cupped his nose, blood pouring into his hands as he cried out, not even caring that the attention was all on him, it hurt like a bitch. He had been through a lot of pain and injuries but a volleyball flying at full speed and colliding with his nose? Yeah, that hurt. </p><p>Yoongi was laid on the floor as each panicked voice blurred into one, staring up at the blindingly bright lights which made him feel sick but he knew that as soon as he closed his eyes, he would faint for who knows how long and he couldn’t afford that, it would heal quicker for him than others so he just had to stay awake and get to the nurse’s office for some ice but he had no idea how he was to get there in his state. <br/>As he felt his eyes fighting to stay open, a sudden blur of red blocked his vision and with the strength remaining in him, he turned to look at it, meeting eyes with a worried Hoseok. </p><p>“I will take him, it will take longer for her to get here” Hoseok addressed the teacher about what Yoongi gathered to be taking him to the nurse’s office and the next thing Yoongi knew, he was being lifted up by arms under his knees and behind his neck. Hoseok was carrying him bridal style but the pain throbbing in his nose was too painful for him to even pay too much attention to. He tried his best to keep his head away from Hoseok, not wanting to get blood on his nice, white tshirt. <br/>But Hoseok didn’t seem to care about that, as he looked down at Yoongi whist rushing through the, thankfully, empty hallways. “Its okay, rest your head on me” his sweet voice sounded worried and Yoongi didn't have the strength to fight back, his head finally fell to rest in Hoseok’s strong chest, listening to the sound of the steady heartbeat to try and calm his own panic down and distract himself from the pain. </p><p>Arriving at the nurse office, the nurse helped Hoseok to lay Yoongi down on the bed, using tissues to help stop the bleeding before adding some ice to help with the swelling. <br/>After roughly ten minutes, Yoongi noticed Hoseok coming back into the room with a sweet smile on his face.<br/>“Here, I brought you some water and painkillers” he said softly and sat down next to him, his almond shaped eyes glittering with worry. <br/>Yoongi smiled gratefully, “Thank you” he whispered shyly, everything only now sinking in and he felt shy about Hoseok seeing him like that. <br/>“It’s no problem, really” a smile so bright and happy followed and Yoongi’s heart fluttered in his chest. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Hoseok asked after a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence. It was as though they had known each other for ages, the silence managing to feel so comforting and Yoongi appreciated that. Sometimes, he was a man of very few words.</p><p>“I’m okay, I have been through worse” Yoongi said with a small laugh, not really thinking about what he said and how it could sound concerning for the other male beside him to hear, it just sort of came out without any other thought. </p><p>“Worse?” Hoseok questioned, clearly very worried about what Yoongi had said, concerned that something bad was happening to him and he wanted to help him. He had no idea where that protective feeling came from inside of him, but all of a sudden he just wanted to hold and protect this small male which claims to have been through so much that he claims being hit like how he was isn’t even the worst pain he had felt. <br/>“I guess I will just have to protect you then, hm? Can't have you getting yourself into any worse trouble now, can we, cutie?” Hoseok said with a flirtatious smile. </p><p>Yoongi felt his heart flutter and he let out a sweet giggle. <br/>“I guess you will, you will have to be my knight in shining armour” Yoongi said with a cute, gummy smile. The thought of Hoseok protecting him, looking out for him, made Yoongi’s heart leap in his chest, especially after he said it in such a sweet, flirtatious tone. He couldn’t believe it. <br/>But oh, if only Hoseok knew that he was talking to the town’s very own superhero. Maybe he didn’t need protecting but how could he possibly say no to such a sweet smile on Hoseok’s face. He couldn’t tell him that there was no way he could protect him from the things he would have to face everyday but he could just enjoy this moment whilst it lasted. </p><p>Or not.</p><p>Yoongi’s extra sense began to alert him that something was wrong. He groaned quietly and sat up. <br/>“I hate to be rude but I have to go,” Yoongi said, ignoring how dizzy he felt as he jumped to his feet. </p><p>“What? Yoongi, you need to rest” Hoseok said, quickly standing up too. </p><p>“I can’t, I-I need to go, I’m sorry. I’ll catch up to you soon, my knight” Yoongi said and grabbed his bag before running out of the nurse’s office and then the school itself, changing into his spidey suit in an alley before swinging into the air in the centre of the town. </p><p>A gasp sounded from him as there was a huge explosion within the bank, and Yoongi grunted as he sped himself up even more, heading straight towards the large cloud of smoke that began to grow into the sky, panicked screams of people filling the streets but Yoongi knew what he had to do. </p><p>Entering the building, Yoongi was met with three armed robbers, each wearing black masks, armed with guns. <br/>“Now, what do we have here?” Yoongi spoke over the blaring alarm, leaning against the wall as he looked over at the men robbing the bank. “I am fairly sure that robbery is illegal here” he said with a laugh as though this was nothing for him. </p><p>One of the men rolled his eyes, “Fucking brat, getting in the way. You're Not the hero you think you are” he grunted, attempting to hit the spiderman with the handle of his gun. </p><p>Yoongi easily avoided the hit, having seen it coming so he giggled and grabbed the gun with one hand, being strong enough to stop him from stealing it away. “Now, that wasn’t very nice,” he said and stole the gun. But he didn’t kill. He never would, it was a promise he made to himself, no matter how bad it got, he would do his best to avoid killing anyone, ever. <br/>He just simply brought the gun down onto the first man’s head, applying enough force to successfully knock him unconscious, sending him straight to the floor. </p><p>“Oops” Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly and looked over at the other two. “Are you going to fight too or..?” Yoongi didn’t even get to finish asking his question, one of the remaining two charging at him, shooting at him but Yoongi was thankful for his terrible aim as one only brushed his shoulder. It hurt but it could have been so much worse. Despite the pain and the blood beginning to seep through his suit, he delivered a harsh punch to the man’s face, delivering a spinning kick to knock the gun out of his hand and across the room as he did, he didn’t want to be shot again, not from a close range especially. <br/>However, the man put up quite a fight, throwing back as many punches as he was receiving, Yoongi was just doing his best to avoid getting hit in the nose again, knowing that was his weakness today. He eventually got bored of the fight and spat a string of his wed towards the last man’s gun, pulling back hard enough for it to hit the man on the back of the head hard, once again knocking him out and now Yoongi was holding the gun, looking at it and then back up at the one remaining man, the adrenaline and willpower and determination to end the fight overshadowing any pain he felt from the bullet wound in his shoulder. </p><p>“Come on then” Yoongi sighed as he got ready to fight the next man, doing the best he could yet his stamina still wasn’t the best, he could feel himself getting tired, weaker, but he kept fighting, yelling out as he delivered the last punch, in both pain and relief, watching the man fall to the floor with the others. <br/>He felt dizzy from blood loss but he wasn’t done yet, he had to get out, get home. He had to. And he couldn’t let a gunshot wound stop that. </p><p>With a deep grunt, he shot his web at the three of them and slowly dragged them out of the smoking building. At least it hadn’t caught on fire. <br/>Yoongi dragged the three of them out, grunting with each step, the blood now seeping even heavier out from the fabric of his suit. He really needed to try and make this damn thing bulletproof but he didn’t exactly have a lot of materials to do so. </p><p>“I believe these belong to you” Yoongi said as he dumped the three of them in front of the perplexed police officers who were lining the outside of the bank, watching as three officers rushed forward to cuff the unconscious men and get them in the back of the vans to be arrested. </p><p>“Spiderman! Spiderman!” the journalists began to shout over to him and he sighed. He didn’t have the energy to respond to their questions so he just waved a single wave, shot his web to the rooftops and swung away, all cameras watching him until he was out of sight. </p><p>He finally landed in a secluded alleyway and took off his mask, desperately gasping for breath as he fell to his knees, hand finally grabbing onto his shot shoulder, crying out in pain at the applied pressure and he tried his best to hold on, vision blurring around the edges. <br/>“F-fuck” Yoongi stuttered, vision gettiing darker until he fell to the ground. A gasp and flash of a familiar red was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>